delphini riddle and the serpent wand
by harrydelphini
Summary: delphi riddle grown up in here mean gurdian Euphemia whitout knonig here real idaintaty , until she receved a leeter who invite here to learn in ilvermorny school of witchcraft and wizardry


**my first fanfuc abouth delphini ridfle from the coursed child who i belife deserve a better story , so in thus story we see here grown up in americe and here adventures in school i belive deserve moore attention , ilvermorny school of witchcraft and wizardry , all characters and original story belong to j.k rowling**

 **delphini** **riddle**

and

the serphent wand

chapter one :

the girl who chosen

Euphemia Rowle looks like the most strange person , she was a skinny women who ware black clothes , and always has a pointy hat to her head , hear hair was a blonde one and her eyes brown and almost no one of her neighbors came close to her of fear , to theme she was a strange women, and she didnt mind at all , on the contrary she like this , 4 years ago she was a bitter women allmost not smiling at all , but this days she was happy and stasfied , what was even more strang to her neighbors becouse this days where a dark days , people dissapaird , bodies were find everywhere , no one have a clue what was going on , not the police , not the army , not even the goverment and the prime minister himself , everebody was afraid , people stay home to protect their love ones , its was a scary times , becouse this it was strang that mrs rowl was so happy this days , of course nobidy knew here secret , and if the kmew they where scare of here even more , mrs rowl was a witch , and nit a good witch , a dark one , and not just a dark one , she was a death eater , a supportive of the most dark wizard of all time , lord voldemort, becouse of him and the death eaters the contry was in much fear , and mrs rowl was happy , she hate the non magical or how the wizards in here country called theme " muggles " , she hate the ones who say they were wizards or how she and her friend calld them " mudbloods " , she was happy of the deaths , of the fear , evere since her belovef master has return 3 yers ago , her live changed fo the better , she knew in her heart that these is a begining of a new and wonderful eara in the world ,how she was wrong , and she didnt knew how much her live is going to change

it was an ordanay morning for mrs rowl , she awoke in 9 am in the morning ate breakfast and read the newspapar " the daily prophet " , of course this was the newspaparof the day befor , she like it this way , the date of the newspapar was 1 may 1998 , she ate brekfest and hour later in 10 am , she was out of here house walking in the street of the little town she lived in , and looked around , to here happines she saw muggles in their houses in fear, scared even to go outside to take the newspapar , in a smile se kept walking in the streen and in the road outside of town there she looked around to see no one folowing here and then she use Apparition and the she appere in her faivorate alley

Knockturn alley , she procied to go to hete faivorite shop " borgin and Burkes " she expected to see mr borgin waiting in front if the door to welcime here , but to here suprise when she go in she saw him runing in shop , put everything in boxes , " mr borgin wats is the mening of this " , " mr borgin look in here in feir i a second ,

" mrs rowl what in the world are you doing here , you must go they looking fo everybody who support the dark lord " befor she could say anything he put a somting in here hand and shove here outside , the she stand not knowing what just happend , she Apparition to the roud to here hose there she was walking in street of the little town , the she saw people out side cheering , now she was very confused , she enterd here house and sit on the coutch , then she felt in here cout somthing weird and rember mr burgin did put somthing in here cout , she took it out and saw this was a copy of the daily prophet and the date of to day was writting , she sat in here house hours and read it , in tears rowling on here face , here master , here beloved master destroyed and by the hands of the hated harry potter , then she heard a knnoking in the door , and then a great sond and the door opend and thene in the front door was Rodolphus Lestrange in his hand was a blankets , he got in the house and put the blankets on the coutch gentally , " mr rowl i am herre in the name of my lord , he may be gone but his llegacy live , here is the child of his and my wife , a gift to our loylty , keep it safe , narccisa malfoy would dilver to your acount money every mount for yo to keep the child , " with this his out of thr door and dissapeird , mrs rowl got close to the child and see she wat a almosr one yaer old she look a t here and decied to take here fo here lord , she took the baby and got outside here house with a suitcase , and flip here wand and here ild house burn she

Apparition the the adress who she read in the leeter who was attaced to the balnket who the child was testing in , she was in the city name new york , she look at tge baby and said , i hoop you whroth all this trubel , and the she loook in the name " ddlphini riddle " and in the time every wizard in great britain drank for harry potter in new york a new story begins of the child who chisen .


End file.
